Dreams of Sunlight
by IchatrinaObsessedSleepyGirl
Summary: Sometimes dreams can give us everything we want. Other times, they show us all the things we may never obtain.


**So, I wrote this today while I had nothing else to do. It's just a thought that crossed my mind and had to write down.**

* * *

The grass beneath her bare feet brought a smile to her face as she felt her body relax in its softness, in its familiarity. Eyes falling closed, she took a deep breath as her magic swirled around her in the early morning air. This was her favorite time of day. When all was quiet in the first rays of sunlight as the world realized a new day had arrived. It always seemed so pure to her. Each new day was like a fresh start, an opportunity to be more than you were the day before. It was a time to change, to grow. To be everything you weren't the day before.

The birds chirping broke through her concentration on the elements around her. The world was waking. Eyes opening, her gaze ventured to the tall trees towering over her, their leaves glistening in the rising sun's light as a gentle breeze brushed them back and forth. It was so mesmerizing to her how beautiful nature could be at times. Everything had a place, a purpose. The grand design of the world around her filled her with a certain reverence at the knowledge that she was allowed the opportunity to take part in it. The fact that her eyes were allowed to dance along all the colors and shapes felt like such an honor.

The snapping of a branch behind her brought a crooked grin to her face. Gaze falling to the ground before her, she held herself still, not wanting to ruin his surprise. It came soon enough as a pair of small arms wrapped around the back of her legs.

"Got you!"

Squealing out a sound of surprise, she twisted around to take in the bright blue eyes shining up at her. A hand over her heart, she smiled down at her gleeful son. "Jeremy Crane!"

"Did I scare you, mama?" he asked excitedly, his little nose scrunched up in a playful manner.

Kneeling down to pull him close, she nodded. "Yes, you did. Very soon, you'll rival your father in stealth."

His responding grin made her chuckle. "I'll be better than father."

Tenderly brushing back his dark locks, she smiled. "I'm sure you will be." She paused and glanced at the house as if in contemplation before returning to her son with a look of conspiracy. "Don't tell your father that, though."

Jeremy quickly shook his head. "I can keep a secret, mama."

"I know you can, my son." Hand tugging at his, she pulled him to stand where she had been before his arrival. "Let's see how you do today."

With all the concentration his six year old body could muster, he squinted his eyes at the small garden in their back yard. A light wave of energy surged around them as a white flower unsteadily lifted from the bed. It wavered slightly in the air before unceremoniously dropping back to the ground. In response, Jeremy gave a sigh of disappointment, his arm falling to his side in defeat.

"It's alright," she whispered with a hand at his back. "Try again. It takes practice."

A deep breath filled his small body as he lifted his hand out again. The flower twitched on the ground for a moment, then once again, it was floating through the air, this time coming to hover right before them.

"Now, can you hold it there for me?" she asked softly, her eyes taking in her son's deep concentration. The fact that he looked so like her love at the moment, with his face bearing all his efforts, brought a small smile to her face.

"I think so," came his stuttered reply.

With a tentative stroke of his back, she leaned closer to him. "Be sure of yourself. Leave no room for doubt. I have faith in you, Jeremy."

His little body trembled slightly as he nodded. "I'll hold it for you, mama."

Eyes leaving her son's sweet face, she looked to the hovering flower and reached out her free hand toward it. These lessons with her son brought her such pride and joy. To be able to teach him not only how to control his own power, but to work with another's, was one of the greatest honors she knew. There was no doubt in her mind that he would accomplish great things one day.

As the petals detached and circled the stem, Jeremy gave a slight tremor in his attempt to hold the stem still. When the petals returned to their home, she whispered, "Claim it."

The flower, whole once more, floated to Jeremy's hand. When he had it secure, he spun to her with a bright smile. "I did it, mama!"

Returning her son's enthusiasm with a clap of approval, she nodded. "Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you."

Jeremy's small body hopped about in excitement before he settled and held the flower out to her. "For you, mama."

Accepting her son's gift, she pulled him forward as well and wrapped him in a tight hug. His little body clung to her for a moment before he laughed. "Look father, I did it."

With a frown, she pulled back from her son and turned to find Ichabod leaning against a tree a few yards behind them.

"I saw, Jeremy," Ichabod beamed, his face giving way to his pride.

Unable to help her smile, she held out her hand for Ichabod, who made his way over and knelt beside them. With his hand resting along her back, he nodded to their son. "I was honored to have witnessed it."

Handing the flower back to Jeremy, she said, "Why don't you take it indoors and put it in some water for me?"

"Can we put it on the dinner table?"

His continued excitement brightened her smile even further. "Of course, sweetheart."

With that assurance, he took off toward their house at a sprint. Her eyes were pulled from her son, however, when Ichabod's arms wrapped tightly around her as he fell back to the ground. "Ichabod!"

His chuckle shook the both of them as she pushed herself up on her hands and hovered over him.

"I think it's my turn to experience some of your magic, my love."

Unable to contain her grin, she answered teasingly, "I do believe if you acquire any more of my special attentions, you'll explode."

Blue eyes left her face and journeyed to the place her body rested against his lap. "Highly doubtful, Mrs. Crane."

As she took in his playful smile, she bit her lip and leaned forward to hover just over his face. "I don't know about magic, but...I do have a surprise for you."

"Do you, now?" he whispered, his eyes trained on her mouth in clear anticipation.

"Mhm," was her reply before she brushed her lips to his.

For a moment, they simply enjoyed the feel of one another, but then his hands creeping up her waist forced her to pull away. "Jeremy will be back in a moment."

A frustrated groan left him as his fingers teased her neck. "But I want your attention."

Chuckling at his whining, she caught his eyes. "Are you jealous of our son?"

"I'm jealous of anyone other than me who has your eyes on them."

"Is that so?" she asked in amusement. "Well, then, your jealousy is about to increase exponentially."

A frown creased his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she answered, her excitement rising. "Jeremy won't be the only little one occupying my attention soon."

His frown only deepened as he seemed to consider her words. "I don't-" His entire body tensed beneath her as clear realization washed over him. "Really?"

What she was sure was the silliest smile she'd ever seen graced his face as soon as she nodded her affirmation.

"It would seem our _magical _experiences have come to fruition, then."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but chuckle. "It would seem so."

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her down into another kiss, his lips seeking out and tenderly brushing her own. After a moment, he whispered, "I love you, Katrina."

Eyes finding his, she smiled. "And I love you, Ichabod Crane."

"Mama?"

Gaze jerking to her son, she sucked in a breath when she caught sight of him a few feet away. Suddenly, it was as if the sunlight had vanished altogether and a piercing cold had set in as the world began crashing down around her. Slowly pushing herself up to her feet, she whispered, "Jeremy?"

His pitch black eyes were boring into her as he lifted his hand out toward her, the flower, now as black as his eyes, in it. "For you, mama."

"Jeremy," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Please."

"This is your fault," came Ichabod's voice at her side, which drew her gaze to his now emotionless stare.

"No," she breathed, hopelessness settling in. "We're happy. We're a family."

Jeremy chuckled. No, not Jeremy. Eyes back on her son, she found Henry Parrish staring back at her, a cold and calculating glare in his blue eyes. "We'll never be a family, mother." He took a threatening step toward her. "You'll never have a family again." A smirk creased his face. "You are doomed to spend the rest of your days alone."

"No," she denied, shaking her head and backing away. "I have Ichabod."

"Really?" Henry asked, an eyebrow raised as his gaze wandering to her side.

Following it, she discovered Ichabod to be gone from the place he'd been standing only moments before. Quickly spinning around in search of him, she felt her breathing pick up as panic filled her. "Ichabod!"

"You're alone, mother," Henry said at what seemed a great distance. "You'll always be alone."

Bolting upright, she choked as she attempted to catch her breath, her sobs following her into waking. Disoriented, it took her a moment to discern where she was exactly, though, she was having a difficult time seeing anything through her tears.

"Katrina," came his voice from her side, causing her to jerk her gaze to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes bathed in concern.

"Ichabod?" she breathed, still searching for her breath. "Are you real?"

His frown evaporated to be replaced with a kind smile. "Yes, Katrina." He placed a hand to her cheek. "I'm real."

Relief flooded through her as she collapsed against him, sobs taking her over. "You're here."

When his arms hesitantly wrapped around her, she burrowed further into him, needing him in a ways she couldn't describe. The cold of her dream was still clinging to her, attempting to drag her down into its icy depths.

"It was just a dream."

Shaking her head, she desperately clutched at the back of his shirt. "It wasn't. It was real. Jeremy said...our baby...I'm alone."

Words were almost lost to her completely as she attempted to sort herself out, but then he was stroking her hair and all else seemed to fade away.

"You're not alone," he whispered softly.

"I am," she answered, in spite of her wish to believe him. "I just wanted a family with you. That's all I've ever wanted."

He pulled back from her slightly, his blue eyes dancing over her. "Katrina..."

Leaning away from him completely, she said, "You can't even say it."

"Say what?"

Eyes back on him, she whispered the dreaded words that had been haunting her for weeks. "That we'll never be a family again."

His mouth opened and closed but no protest came from him, furthering the pain that was buying itself in her heart. Unable to take another moment of his silent pity, she tore her eyes from him again and planted her gaze on the blankets covering her. "I dreamed about an early morning, that time of day we always loved when the sunlight was just peeking through the trees." She smiled. "It was so similar to those mornings we'd wake early and watch the sun rise, thankful for another day together." Bringing a hand to push her hair back, she whispered, "Then, Jeremy appeared as a small boy. I was teaching him his magic." She paused at the memory of the little boy from her dream, her sweet son. "You were there," she continued. "We-" Her eyes fell closed as she sucked in a shaky breath. "We were having another baby."

"That doesn't sound like a bad dream," he said softly.

"It was perfect," she confirmed, the pattern in the blanket holding her attention. "All that time in Purgatory, I thought there was a chance. I thought maybe, one day, we could start over. We could have another baby."

A moment passed before he spoke. "Perhaps-"

"Don't do that," she bit out, her gaze jerking to him. "Don't give me hope where there is none. Don't tell me there's a chance for us when most of the time you can't even look at me, much less bring yourself to touch me."

The bob of his throat as he swallowed drew her gaze. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow." To her surprise, his fingers brushed her tears from her cheeks. "But right now, tonight, we're both here. We're together and..." He grasped her chin and pulled her gaze to his. "You're not alone, Katrina."

Taking in his sincere eyes, she nodded, sucking down the tears that were trying to build again. "Alright."

He hesitated for a moment before standing, prompting her to once more drop her eyes, cementing herself to the fact that she was indeed alone, despite his words. Wiping at the snot and remaining hot tears streaking down her face, she attempted to pull herself together. However, as he began kicking off his boots and, to her surprise, climbing into the bed beside her, she did her best to maintain the shocked expression on her face. When he settled back against the pillows, albeit a little stiffly, he released a heavy breath and looked at her. The expectation was there in his eyes, but she couldn't quite bring herself to accept it.

"You don't have to," she whispered, his discomfort causing her own to rise. "I'll be fine on my own."

Another moment of hesitation passed and then his hand was wrapping around her elbow and pulling her down beside him. When his arms wrapped around her to pull her close, his soft question brushed through her hair. "Is this alright?"

It was more than alright, except for the fact that it wasn't. "We haven't been this awkward in bed since our wedding night."

His laugh shook the both of them as his body finally relaxed beneath her. "We weren't that awkward."

Fingers twisting in his shirt, she answered, "I didn't think you'd ever get my laces undone."

"Well, if you hadn't been so tightly bound up in that corset," he said in a slightly disgruntled tone. "I might have had an easier time of it."

"I'm sure," she mumbled, burrowing further into his side, reveling in the feeling of being so intimate with him once more.

When his fingers began tenderly stroking through her hair, she smiled. "If I close my eyes, we could almost be back there, in our house, snuggling for warmth in our bed."

Quiet fell between them, leaving her to really consider just how close to home she felt. It was the first time in centuries she'd felt this at ease. With his arms wrapped so contentedly around her, his warmth seeping into her skin, she imagined they really could be back there, simply soaking in the other after a long day of separation.

"Close your eyes, my love," he whispered softly, his lips brushing her forehead softly. "Let all worry wash away and allow us to return to a simpler time. A time where it was just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" she asked softly, sleep already calling to her once more.

His lips brushed her skin again as his voice began to fade. "Yes, my love. Return to dreams of us, to dreams of sunlight."


End file.
